Ronroneo
by NaruSaku'sFan
Summary: Un día de lluvia, un gato mojado y un Leo cálido. Yuiko es incapaz de guiar a su gato dentro de su casa, pero afortunadamente Leo se ofrece a ayudarla de una manera muy especial.


_Hola a todos :D Este es mi primer escrito de Beast Master, así que estoy algo nerviosa. No sé si conseguiré su aceptación, pero intenté hacerlo con todo el cariño que le tengo a los personajes. A parte que no hay muchos fics en español, así que quise contribuir un poco. Les cuento que la semana pasada leí este manga (luego de alucinar con Dengeki Daisy), y me gustó mucho, así que me animé a escribir (:_

_Bueno, los dejo con la lectura... y volveré a molestarlo unas cuantas líneas más abajo._

**Disclaimer: **_los personajes de Beast Master no me pertenecen, ellos existen gracias al trabajo de la increíble mangaka Kyousuke Motomi._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Ronroneo<strong>

Las clases de la mañana habían acabado y había un fuerte viento invernal. Sobre la azotea de un edificio estudiantil se podía divisar a dos siluetas compartiendo una amena conversación en el receso del almuerzo. Uno de ellos era Leo, esa extraña persona que había vivido en lo salvaje gran parte de su vida. Gracias a ello podía predecir el clima con su olfato, por lo que a Yuiko no le extrañó cuando el chico bestia le comentó que aquella tarde iba a llover.

—¡Yuiko, hoy va a llover! —exclamó Leo, contento de notificárselo en cuanto lo percibió.

—¿De veras? ¿Y eso será pronto? —la verdad le preocupaba la lluvia, esa tarde tenían tarea que hacer y no podían permitirse no hacerla.

—No, seguramente lloverá cuando salgamos de la escuela—el pelinegro seguía olfateando, parecía a gusto. De seguro aquel ambiente le recordaba los días húmedos y lluviosos de la selva.

—Bien, entonces cuando las clases terminen correremos a mi casa para terminar la tarea, y que así ninguno de los dos pesque un catarro en el intento—se propuso Yuiko.

—Yuiko siempre se preocupa por mí, ¡eso me hace muy feliz! —el chico bestia se aferró a su cuello en un fuerte abrazo, con claras intenciones de no querer soltarla.

—Siempre me preocuparé por ti,—le devuelve el abrazo con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro—pero ahora vayamos a clases, en dos minutos se termina la hora de almuerzo.

El resto de las clases pasó rápido, por lo que en cuanto el profesor de biología salió del salón, Yuiko sujetó firmemente la mano de un extrañado Leo y salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían. Afuera los árboles se mecían al compás de un furioso vendaval y no había rastro de los pajarillos que esa mañana cantaban felizmente, dándoles la bienvenida.

Los jóvenes que iban de la mano, corrieron sin parar, pasando por pasajes estrechos ya conocidos para acortar camino, y al cabo de unos cuantos minutos se hallaban en el portal de la casa de Yuiko. Bastaron veinte minutos para que la lluvia se hiciera presente, y otros diez para que terminaran la tarea de álgebra.

—¡Al fin acabamos esto! Afortunadamente era una tarea corta, algo que se podría haber terminado en cinco minutos—mencionó la chica.

—Lo siento, nos tomó más tiempo porque las matemáticas no se me dan. ¡Gracias por ayudarme a hacerla, gentil Yuiko! —Leo le contesta con una honesta sonrisa, lo que genera un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Yuiko.

—No es nada—toma su cuaderno y lo deja encima del buró, momento en que se detiene en la ventana a observar la estrepitosa lluvia caer. Allí es cuando se percata de que su gato, aquel gato gracias al cual conoció a Leo, se encontraba en el patio, completamente mojado.

Yuiko corrió escaleras abajo sin decirle nada a Leo, debía hacer entrar al felino a casa lo antes posible. Salió al patio sin importarle el insoportable frío que hacía allí, pero en el instante en que puso un pié fuera de la casa, su gato arqueó su espalda en señal de molestia y comenzó a gruñirle.

—Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte nada…—caminaba a paso lento para que su querido gato no escapara—tan solo quiero llevarte dentro, allí está cálido y no te mojarás…—Yuiko estaba a orillas de su casa, donde un pequeño techo se interponía entre ella y la lluvia—vamos, ven acá.

Nada de lo que dijera haría al gato ir a sus brazos, su extraña forma de demostrarle amor a los animales siempre conseguía que todos en vez de amarla, la odiaran. Y su pequeño gato por supuesto que no era la excepción.

En aquel momento apareció Leo, que miraba como la chica en vano se esforzaba porque el gato la siguiera. Pero ella ya se había rendido, así que se dejó caer, abrazó sus propias piernas y ocultó su rostro entre sus rodillas.

—No entiendo por qué todos los animales me odian—decía Yuiko entre sollozos.

—No llores, —Leo se sentó detrás de Yuiko y tomó las manos de la muchacha para guiarla—déjame ayudarte.

El pequeño felino se percató de la presencia de Leo y quiso acercarse, pero también estaba Yuiko, así que se mostró indeciso. Leo comenzó a hacer pequeños gestos con las manos de Yuiko, invitándolo a venir. Más en confianza, el gato se acercó lentamente y se acomodó en el regazo de Yuiko. La chica comenzó a acariciarlo-con la ayuda de Leo-con pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

—No puedo creerlo, jamás pensé estar acariciando a mi gato así, tan tranquilamente… —Yuiko se mostraba incrédula—Estoy muy contenta. ¡Leo, tienes un don!—agregó.

—¡Me alegra que estés feliz!—el pelinegro acariciaba al felino a través de las manos de Yuiko—tu gato también lo está.

Ahí fue cuando el pequeño gato comenzó con un ronroneo débil, que con un par de caricias fue haciéndose cada vez más audible. Yuiko estaba en las nubes, y ya no sentía frío con Leo abrigando su espalda.

La lluvia caía fuerte, pero jamás perturbaría aquella hermosa escena. Leo soltó las manos de Yuiko, dejando que acariciara sola al felino, y la abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndola más a él. Fue entonces cuando el pelinegro comenzó extrañamente a ronronear, uniéndose al pequeño gato. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Yuiko y cayó rápidamente dormido.

—Leo…—Yuiko apartó una mano del cuerpo del felino y la dirigió a la mejilla fría de Leo—gracias. —sentenció, besando tiernamente la mejilla de un dormido Leo.

Fin.

* * *

><p><em>Sólo agregar que si les gusta Beast Master, seguramente ya han leído todos los trabajos de Motomi... y deben estar al tanto de su increíble talento para esto. Si no es así, los invito a conocer su trabajo, estoy segura de que se llevarán gratos momentos leyendo sus hermosas historias. Y si estás leyendo esto, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de hacerlo (: <em>

_Pd: sé que la lluvia es muy cliché, pero bueno... pienso que es maravillosa cuando va acompañada de un lindo amor como este._

_._

_._

_._

_¿review?_


End file.
